An Unexpected Attraction
by madd
Summary: Chapter Two is now up! And it's good! Pan and Trunks just start noticing each other an they might like each other. And then they play Truth or Dare!
1. Noticed

Hey everyone! This is my second DBZ fic so be kind cuz i don't know if it is any better than my first. Flames and constructive criticism accepted PLEASE r&r!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters in it. Though sometimes I wonder what the world would be like if I did …  
  
"Text"- Talking  
'Text'- Thinking  
  
Chapter One  
Noticed  
  
The bell rang loudly as Pan dropped her test paper on her teacher's desk on top of all the others. She turned around to find her friend Bra and her eyes fell unexpectedly on someone else. A tall muscular lavender haired boy with bright blue eyes. Pan recognized him as her best friends brother but had never actually noticed him before. When she first met him she thought he might be kind of cute. But she was a baby then. He wasn't cute. He was just Bra's brother. That's all. Nothing more. Pan forced herself to take her eyes of him and searched the room for Bra.   
  
"Pan, over here. Do you want to come over to my house and spar or something?" Pan jumped and turned around to see Bra right behind her. "Oh, s-sure thing Bra. Lets go."  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks was talking to his friend Uubu when he suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around to see a tall ebony haired girl standing across the room in front of the teacher's desk. She wasn't looking at him, her eyes were searching the room as if she were looking for someone else. Trunks knew this girl. Or more accurate would be he knew of her. He recognized that she was his sister's best friend, Pan Son. The daughter of Videl and Gohan. For some reason Trunks couldn't stop staring at her. She looked so beautiful in her tight Jeans and Black Top that said 'This isn't a school, it's hell with fluorescent lighting!' he smiled at it. Then he noticed what was under the shirt. Pan Son had gorgeous practically perfect curves and Trunks could barely stop staring. Strange that he had never noticed her before. He had never really thought of her that way. She was just another one of Bra's friends. But she had always been different from her other friends. Less air headed and bimbo like.   
  
"Hey" Trunk's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by his friend's voice, "Can we go over to your house and spar in the GR? I haven't trained in a while." Trunks turned and saw Uubu, Marron hanging of his arm, "Oooh, can I come too. I love to see big strong men fight." Uubu laughed sheepishly and looked at Trunks for an answer. Trunks just nodded his head absentmindedly; he couldn't believe what a bimbo Marron was. And how different she was from Pan. One of Marron's worst qualities.  
  
~*At Capsule Corps*~  
  
Pan robotically dodged a feeble punch thrown by Bra. "Come on girl, you can do better than that." Pan laughed. Bra's fists clenched playfully and she smiled at her friend. "I'm working on it Pan but your just too fast how am I supposed to even hit you?" Pan smirked. "Move faster Bra, that's all it takes. Just train more and move faster! You'll get it eventually. Maybe you'll even be able to actually hit me someday." suddenly a laugh came from behind Pan and she whipped around slightly annoyed that someone would interrupt her training. The second she saw Trunks big blue laughing eyes all her anger melted. She became annoyed at herself and shot an evil look at Trunks.   
"Excuse me, Boxer Boy but we are trying to train here." Trunks laughed even harder.   
"You call that training? That's a joke! Hey Pan, how about you fight me." Trunks stopped laughing and looked at her questioningly. Pan raised an eyebrow at Trunks,  
"Why, you think you can win?"  
"Well you can't!"  
"Fine! Get your ass over here and I'll show you how it's done." Bra smiled pleased with this. She knew what both Pan and Trunks were capable of doing and she knew this was going to an interesting fight!  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks was happy that Pan had agreed to a spar. The only reason he had suggested one was to be closer to her. But he couldn't admit to that. Trunks clenched his fist and brought them into a fighting position Pan and Trunks powered up to super saiya-jin then both powered up to SSJ 2 Bra eyes almost popped out of her head she wasn't even sure if her father could do that. Trunks smiled at himself. 'Wow, I can't believe this, SSJ 2? This is amazing!' Trunks looked straight into Pan's deep black eyes. She was smirking and her eyes were blazing with a desire to fight.   
  
Trunks through the first punch, Pan caught it easily and kicked him hard in the crotch. Trunks wailed and flew backwards clutching at his groin. Pan laughed evily, "Had enough Boxer Boy or do you want more?" Pan smirked again 'Oh, he so cute lying there like that. Wait a minute, did that just come out of me. I mean he's Trunks, Boxer Boy, Bra's brother. I don't like him that way! Or do I?' Pan snapped back into the real world at the sound of Trunks' voice.   
"Enough, yah right. You barely kicked hard enough to leave a bruise!"  
"That would be why you flew backwards screaming like a little girl?"  
"I did not!" Trunks pride was seriously damaged now it was pay back time.  
  
Trunks lunged forward with a powerful punch aimed right at Pan's head. She smiled as she easily eluded it. Then she punched the unexpecting Trunks in the face. Quickly recovering Trunks shot a ki blast at Pan. She got hit full on but immediately shot one back at Trunks. This relatively even match went on for half an hour before Bulma called from downstairs, "Kids, its dinner time. Are your friends staying for dinner?" Pan and Trunks' mouths started to water. They stop fighting immediately and raced for the door of the GR.   
  
They raced down the stairs of Capsule Corp. and didn't lessen their speed until they reached the dining room. They sat down and immediately started chowing down. When Bulma came in, "I guess they are, but you two have to wait till Vegeta, Bra, Uubu and Marron get down here. Saiyan appetite or not!" Trunks and Pan slumped back grumpily into their chairs.  
  
Soon everyone was seated around the table and the two hungry saiyans were stuffing their faces again, this time along with Vegeta who was unaware of Bulma's glare. About fifteen minutes into the dinner the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Bulma said with annoyance in her voice. Vegeta looked up aware for the first time of Bulma staring daggers at him. Soon Bulma walked back into the kitchen followed by Goten. Pan didn't look up but sensing her uncles ki she smiled, "Hi Goten" Goten turned around to see his nieces face over a large plate of spaghetti, "Hey Pan, Trunks, everyone. I just heard you were all over here and decided to join you. I don' t mean to be rude Bulma, but I am very hungry and uh is there any more food in the house?" he asked sheepishly his eyes falling from Pan to Trunks to Vegeta. Bulma laughed, "Of course Goten, sit in the chair next to Bra and I'll get the rest of the spaghetti." Goten smiled in thanks and hurried to sit in the empty chair beside Bra.   
  
About an hour later dinner was over and everyone decided to go to sleep. Bra, Pan and Marron went into Bra's room and Uubu, Trunks and Goten went into Trunks' room.   
  
~Trunks' Room~  
  
Goten, Trunks and Uubu sat in various places in Trunks' looking at sports illustrated magazines. "Goten looked up from an old issue. "God, this is boring. Isn't their anything fun we can do?" Trunks' eyes lit up as a light bulb went off in his head. 'I want to be closer to Pan. But no one can know. So we'll go over to the girls room and play some games. I'll rigg them!' "I've got an idea. Lets go over to Bra's room and suggest that we play a couple games!" Goten and Uubu looked up from their magazines. "Games?" Uubu asked. "Yah like, spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven, Truth or dare. You know. Stuff like that." Uubu smiled and Goten got up and quickly walked over to the door. "As long as I don't have to do anything with Pan. Trunks and Uubu smiled, "Its all up to the bottle." said Uubu as he pushed Goten out the door.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was it? Was it okay? Please r&r. I need you to before I can write the next chapter. You can flame me if you must, but I want to see reviews!  
I also wouldn't mind if you gave me some ideas. Dares, truths. Odd seven minutes in heaven and spin the bottle couplings. I want this fic to be fun! 


	2. Coming Out

What's up peeps! Okay, I feel really bad because it's been like a year since I wrote the first chapter. But here is the second one, finally!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters in it. Though sometimes I wonder what the world would be like if I did …  
  
"Text"- Talking 'Text'- Thinking  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Coming Out  
  
Bra's Room  
  
Marron speedily went though everything in Bra's closet while Pan and Bra flipped through various magazines.  
  
"Okay, so I'm really bored" Bra slapped her fourth magazine onto the carpeted floor of her room.   
  
"Oooh, we could give each other manicures and talk about boys." said Marron in a low but very excited voice as she bounced on Bra's bed. Both Bra and Pan raised their eyebrows questioningly at her causing her to stop bouncing.   
  
"What? It was an idea." Marron returned her interest to Bra's overflowing closet.   
  
Just then there was an even and confident knock on the door. Pan, who was closest got up to open it. The door opened two reveal all three of the guys, in their pajamas with strange smiles on there faces.   
  
"What's wrong with you guys? Did you just discover a great new drug or something?"   
  
Trunks knotted his eyebrows and the other two straightened their faces.   
  
"No, we were just wondering of you girls wanted to hang out. You know, we could play some games or something." Trunks was doing is best to sound smooth and nonchalant but he couldn't stop staring at pan.   
  
"Bra, your brothers being weird again." Bra came up behind Pan with a huge smile on her face.   
  
"So you guys wanna do something? Like what? Oh I know, we could play truth or dare!" The other four just watched just watch as Bra got finished with her little conversation with herself.  
  
Bra apparently pleased with her idea went to tell Marron what they were going to play and pull her away from the closet.  
  
Once they were all settled in various places in Bra's room Uub decided to initiate the game.   
  
"Okay, so the rules are there are no rules. Anything goes and if you fail to complete a dare or answer a truth, you have to leave the game. Everyone nodded somewhat nervously.   
  
"Okay, I'll go first. Pan, Truth or Dare?" Pans face lit up with excitement. 'Hmmm, should I start with a dare first to surprise them because I know Uub's will be good or do I leave them in suspense and choose truth?…'  
  
"Truth." everyone in the room stared wide eyed at Pan, they had all expected her pick dare.   
  
"Huh, okay" Uub had to think, he too had expected Pan to choose dare and hadn't had a truth read just in case. Finally he though of one.   
  
"Are you a virgin?" Goten's face twisted in fear as he waited for the answer somewhat afraid of what it might be.   
  
Pan smiled playful and looked around at everyone's eager face waiting silently for her to answer.   
  
"Yes, of course I am!" Her playful smile didn't leave her lips as she watched everyone let go of the breath that they had been unconsciously holding. Marron was the first to speak.  
  
"Okay Pan, now it's your turn!"  
  
"Yes, it is isn't it. Trunks, Truth or Dare." Trunks hesitated and looked at Pan, competition blazed in her eyes, there was no choice.   
  
"Dare." His anticipation rose.   
  
"Very well," Pan spoke as her smiled turned evil.  
  
"I dare to take that stereo," Pan pointed to a small black on at the other side of the room.  
  
"Put in the Britney Spears CD Bra got for Christmas and turn the volume up as high as it will go." Trunks was frozen waiting for the rest of the dare.   
  
"Then you will strip and streak through the neighborhood." Trunk's face melted in horror excited smiles crept on to the lips of everyone else in the group. Trunks quickly regained his grounds.  
  
"That's the best you could come with Pan, c'mon!" Pan's evil smile stayed poised.  
  
"Oh no, that's not all. When you are all done with that, you will ring Mr. Igami's doorbell still in the nude and when he answers it you will declare that you are in fact a homosexual man and that your coming out party is this Thursday and you really hope that he can make." Pan's eye's glowed with evil pride as Trunks lost all the colour in his face. Marron and Bra stared at Pan with their jaws dropped. Uub and Goten tried desperately to contain girlish giggles.   
  
"The entire time of course Britney will be gracing you with background music."   
  
Okay, so what did you think, I would like to thank the reviewers because your combined efforts helped me to come up with that dare. Please r&r and I promise that the next chapter will come faster than this one did!  
  
Madd 


End file.
